blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Days 71-140
Day 72 The flower Miwa has taken care of is doing well. Or it is at least getting the nourishment it needs. There has been no issue in Miwa taking on responsibility. There's been talk about Miwa starting to give the dog food and water herself. When a scientist asked her about the idea and what not to do, she responded, 'I wouldn't want my food taken away from me either'. Some of the scientists weren't sure if she was talking about the puppy or herself. Miwa lives in a restricted chamber. Everything she needs is brought to her. This caused the scientists to worry whether or not she was happy with where she lived. Day 75 One of the scientists worked up the nerve to ask Miwa why she wanted to change her hair. She blinked at him, and said the following, 'I just like violet'. A simple answer to a complex question. We have thought about asking her more questions, to see what she thinks. Day 77 We're unsure where she gets this from, but it appears Miwa has an interesting view on the world. It was very idealistic. She's a rare bird when it comes to most people. I worry that people will dismiss her views as just that, an idealistic girl who will never get her head out of the clouds. The scientists believe that she should be exposed to all kinds of people, and learn the ways of the world a little bit. Day 79 It seems the one thing Miwa is stubborn about is her views. In a humorous query, when Miwa was asked to distinguish between a person and a beastkin, she replied that they were both the same. When prompted, she said, 'They're both living creatures'. This was a scientist's dream answer. She is correct however. She couldn't comprehend the difference between a beastkin and a human. She made note that just because they looked different doesn't mean they should be treated differently. She made mention of the puppy and said, 'it needs love too, doesn't it? Or are you telling me that I shouldn't treat the puppy with just as much respect'? What a smart child! I have never seen a scientist so baffled to respond to her! Day 83 Again, Miwa has stumped a scientist. When a scientist was explaining the way things are in the real world, she responded, 'Do they have to be this way'? When the scientist asked for a clarification, she responded, 'Why can't I change things I don't like'? She is definitely an idealist. This young girl will change the world, I bet my research on it. Day 86 What an odd question Miwa has asked of us. Today, she asked a scientist if she could have different clothes. The scientist was unsure what to do with this. We asked Miwa if she was unhappy with her clothes. She responded, 'I am not unhappy, but I think I should be allowed to wear what makes me happy'. A fair point to be sure. Some scientists worry that the visual imagery we've used about woman has been in any way, suggestive. We are hoping that isn't the case. Day 89 A scientist brought in an assortment of clothes. When prompted, she picked: the blue jeans, a plain purple t-shirt, black socks, and the tennis shoes. When asked about why she picked those, she responded, 'I just wanted to feel comfortable'. A fair point to make, but this hasn't stopped scientists from hypothesizing that she doesn't like the way she looks and that this is an anxiety issue that needs to be fixed. Day 90 A foolish scientist asked her if she had any misgivings about the way she looked. Miwa seemed puzzled at the question. She asked the scientist, 'Am I supposed to be'? She continued saying, 'If I had an issue about something, I was instructed to tell one of you. I have not complained about how I look, rather, I am happy with how I look. Sometimes I like to change. I simply preferred my hair be a different color. Is that an issue?' The scientist promptly responded. She continued. 'If it is of no issue to me, than why would should it be an issue to you or papa'? A good question indeed. This has silenced the scientists in regards to her anxieties. We have also further instructed the scientists to assume everything is alright unless she says otherwise. Day 93 Miwa asked me an interesting question. She asked me where 'mama' was. While it may be too early for her to brand any one 'mama', she seems ready to think of someone as her 'mama' and to that extent, Yukiko has been notified to come in. Day 95 My wife, Yukiko, came in today. Some scientists were curious to see what happened. When I came in with her, she immediately called Yukiko, 'mama'. This caught Yukiko a bit off guard. She seemed happy hearing herself being called 'mama' however. Miwa asked if 'mama' could stay, and it was approved. The scientists liked this idea. As it would get her used to the idea of seeing Yukiko on a more daily basis since she will eventually move in with her. Day 100 Miwa and Yukiko seem to have an inseparable bond now. Miwa calls her mom, and Yukiko thinks of Miwa as her own child. I could not be more happier with this turn of events. Day 101 Yukiko pitched ideas to the scientists. Among the ideas was a birthday party. The scientists are saving that for the one year anniversary. Day 105 Miwa asked a question of me that I am happy she asked. Since she has branded myself 'papa' and Yukiko 'mama', she asked why she wasn't living with us. I explainer to her that, in due time, she would come live with 'mama' and she seemed happy with that idea. Day 110 As we set in place what we wanted our final goals of this project to be, we came up with a few ideas. We'd like to see Miwa: Be Independent, to feel as normal as possible, and to be ready for the fourth grade. Day 113 We brought in a cake to celebrate our 100 day anniversary with Miwa. Miwa looked lost at the piece of cake presented before her. When we explained to her what the celebration was about, she seemed surprised at it. She asked, 'You celebrate every one hundred days you live'? We again explained that it was her first one hundred days with us. To that, she seemed okay with it, but still seemed a bit confused. It was also her first day eating a slice of cake, and she struggled mightily with learning how to eat with a fork Day 116 Yukiko has become Miwa's third grade tutor, teaching her all sorts of things. Miwa has really become attached to her. Day 118 The scientists have formally accepted Yukiko taking Miwa with her when this experiment is over. Day 120 Miwa has begun to have nightmares, claiming she's seeing 'scary things' but won't elaborate beyond that. The scientists and I aren't sure if this just a regular phase she's going through, or if this is something more Day 124 While they were dismissed before, there is a growing notion that there is something to these nightmares Miwa seems to be having. Yukiko made a note that Miwa seemed to have trouble staying awake during her lessons. Day 125 We have taken steps to curbs some of these nightmares, including a night light. Before, there had only been a single fluorescent light. Yukiko and a few female scientists made mention that this was not a good idea and that we should go for a more subtle approach. This started with the night light. Though some of the male scientists objected, we went with the female scientists on this one. Day 127 Miwa appears to be sleeping better. Day 130 Miwa seemed a bit confused when Yukiko asked her what she wanted to be when she grows up. We're not sure if Miwa even understands what 'growing up' means. Yukiko explained herself, then asked Miwa if she could do something when she as an adult, what she wanted to do. To our surprise, she said, 'A doctor'. Yukiko was happy with the choice, but there is worry among the scientists that she is setting an unrealistic goal for herself. Day 133 It has been decided to test her physical acumen to see how well her body is holding up. Day 134 Miwa's physical acumen is more advanced than a regular third grader's athletics. She's surpassed our expectations already in this field. As there was worry that Miwa's body would be too fragile to handle a lot of physical activity. Day 137 Yukiko has brought into question if Miwa's getting enough of the vitamins and nutrients she needs in her diet. We've reformatted Miwa's diet in order to make sure she is getting the proper nourishment a young girl needs. Day 139 We have discovered Miwa has an allergy. As it turns out, she is allergic to milk. This is her biggest exposure to an allergy, and we feel as though she will eventually outgrow this allergy. Day 140 Now that Miwa knows she has an allergic reaction to milk, she's been a bit more weary of all sorts of dairy products made from milk. We've made sure to check anything we give to Miwa in order to prevent her from having another allergic reaction. To be Continued... Category:Anime Episode Category:The Birth of Miwa